


{the things that happen when we aren't paying attention}

by without_wings (liam22)



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/without_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't time for him to process Bryce Larkin's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{the things that happen when we aren't paying attention}

**Author's Note:**

> 'I guess the lights went down' for dailyprompt

There isn’t time for him to process Bryce Larkin’s death. It just happened.

Even when he was playing at hero, it felt more like a video game than anything. He knew kung-fu, for pete’s sake. This kind of stuff doesn’t happen in real life. He was still waiting for ‘Game Over’ to flash in front of his vision and for Bryce to pop up and start critiquing his roundhouse kick. But it doesn’t happen that way.

Now, even with the image of Casey flopping Bryce’s dead body over one shoulder, and his limp hand dragging on the elevator floor, as they were being shot at, it still doesn’t feel real.  
Bryce couldn’t be dead. It didn’t work that way.

It doesn’t really sink in until later, when they’re safe. Well…at least they aren’t being shot at anymore. And it doesn’t feel real. Not at all. But Sarah won’t look him in the eye. And every one of his apologies begins and ends with a groan from Casey.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. But it has. And he doesn’t have any idea how to fix it.


End file.
